


Need You Tonight

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stand, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Propositions, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Vishkar AU, this is literally about 15k words of straight smut idk what to tell you man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: Satya has an itch that needs scratching, and she has the perfect candidate in mind...





	Need You Tonight

Her office smelt like smoke.

Satya wrinkled her nose against the scent and having picked up a tablet lying neatly on her desk, tapped through to the app which housed her climate control, and put the fans on high. She trapped a paper that threatened to blow away beneath her hand and frowned at it until she had placed it in its appropriate folder, before she looked up at movement passing the transparent walls of her office. As a high level architech, Satya was entitled to one of the nicer offices on her floor, and part of those offices included glass walls, which let her see everyone that passed her by.

Two of the three men currently passing did not fit the typical ‘everyone’, however. Neither of them were Indian, which wasn’t too unusual but certainly wasn’t common, either. Neither one was dressed in business attire, and one was masked in leather. _Very strange._ They were being escorted, as per usual, by security, though Satya privately wondered how exactly one Vishkar security guard was supposed to stop a mad bomber and his scary looking bodyguard if they tried something in the lobby. The smaller man, a skinny looking, lanky thing topped with a mess of scorched blond hair, spotted her through the window and grinned, revealing gold teeth as he waved cheerily. Satya raised a brow at such familiarity and nodded in acknowledgement, and then he was past her office and out of sight.

They’d been hired by Vishkar for – something. She wasn’t entirely sure on the details but it had something to do with a contract that Vishkar wanted with the Chinese government. Satya was liaison with their Chinese contacts, but even she didn’t know precisely why Vishkar would have hired two Junkers to help them. Something about distraction duty – it was an affront to her pride, actually, that Vishkar had so little faith in her abilities to get into the necessary buildings and take the necessary information that they would turn to hiring two Junkers.

The thought made her screw up her mouth in distaste, but there it was – for the next few weeks, as long it took for the Chinese contract to be acquired, she was partnered with them. They’d been in her office, going over plans, which is why her private space smelt smoky – Junkrat had waltzed in to splay himself over a chair, supremely confident, as always, and apparently had never heard of a shower. He’d had soot down one side of his face, his shorts were singed, his hands black, and he’d reeked of smoke. Gods only knew what he’d been doing that morning. After their meeting with her, they’d been taken to one of her superiors for further briefing, and now, it seemed, they were being escorted from the premises. Standing up, Satya moved away from her desk in order to see if it were equally smoky in other parts of her office, and when she rounded her desk she spied a folder lying on the floor in front of the chair Junkrat had sat in. Picking it up, Satya realised with an angry grumble that he’d left their plans behind, and then she was hurrying out of her office towards the lifts to catch them before they left.

She got down to the lobby but a quick glance told her they were not there; grinding her teeth, Satya hurried over to the receptionist and inquired, and was told that they were, in fact, not gone, but rather tucked away in a waiting room while their transport arrived.

Satya moved down the myriad of halls to the waiting room where they had been hidden, out of sight, and found them not in a waiting room, but in the hall itself, their backs to her as they peered out of a window. Roadhog always struck her as being rather dangerously placid; calm, until he had reason not to be, and then you didn’t want to be anywhere near him. Junkrat was the opposite; loud and energetic and armed with a constant smile, he seemed so carefree it put her on her guard to even speak to him, in case he drew her in with his laughter and made her reveal more than she should. She paused and then slipped back around the corner, but neither of them had noticed her presence; their escort was gone, possibly off arranging their transport, and free from witnesses, their conversation had turned… inappropriate.

“Nice legs, though.” Junkrat was saying appreciatively, evidently continuing a prior chain of thought. “Nice arse, too. Didja see when she turned around t’pick up that file? Y’d think she’d know what she looks like in a skirt like that.”

“Prob’ly does.” Roadhog rasped in his strange, wheezing voice; no one knew quite what was wrong with him, but Sanjay had told her he’d heard that the massive Junker’s lungs were badly damaged.

“Yeah, prob’ly.” Junkrat agreed. “Y’think she’d be good in bed? _Vaswani_ … even her name’s pretty hot. Sounds all, y’know. Sexy secretary. That kinda thing.”

Satya listened to this extraordinary speech with first surprise and then shock, when she heard her name and realised they were talking about her – Junkrat thought she was… attractive? Satya narrowed her eyes at the pair of them; Roadhog was doing as he normally did, agreeing or disagreeing when Junkrat prompted him, but otherwise more or less letting him babble on about whatever he liked, so it was Junkrat who was the guilty party in this, and she didn’t enjoy being discussed like a piece of meat. She was half-inclined to interrupt, but something made her hang back, to find out exactly what else he thought of her.

“I’d reckon she’d be a good fuck.” Junkrat was musing, and Satya pursed her lips and folded her arms. “She looks the part. She’s all hips an’ tits an’ those _legs_ – she’d knock a bloke f’six.”

Satya raised a brow at the sheer appreciation in his tone as Roadhog grunted once, in acknowledgement. She looked down at herself, wondering exactly why he seemed so enamoured with her legs in particular – granted, she was proud of her thighs and took special care in the gym to keep them that way, but still.

“She’s bossy, but.” Junkrat’s tone now held an element of disgust, which amused her. It amused Roadhog too, because he wheezed a laugh.

“Don’t like that?”

“It ain’t necessarily a bad thing.” Junkrat giggled to himself, and as she peered around the corner, Satya could see the way he was standing very thoughtfully, as though genuinely meditating over the pros and cons of having her in his bed. “Not a bad thing at all-” He continued. “-havin’ a woman like that look atcha like she does.”

Roadhog scoffed. “Didn’t think _you_ were into ball torture.”

Satya blinked in astonishment as Junkrat doubled up with laughter; ‘ball torture’ was not really what she’d associate with the business-like expression she wore to deal with them; perhaps she acted a good deal more severe than she thought. At that moment, the security guard appeared from the other end of the hallway to let the two Junkers know their car had arrived (Vishkar had been providing them discreet transport to and from their offices), and Satya hurried down the corridor after them.

“Junkrat?” She called. “Roadhog?”

She fought to keep a straight face as they both turned around, Roadhog’s mask as impassive as ever, but Junkrat wore an expression of pure terror.

“You left this in my office.” She said, proud of her neutral tone as she held the folder out to Junkrat, who took it with a bemused expression.

“Oh. Er, cheers.”

Satya gave him a narrow look. “Please don’t leave it anywhere else. That information is important for your next job, and we can’t afford errors because you haven’t done your research.” She nodded at them in farewell. “I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Roight.” Junkrat was still staring at her as Roadhog plucked the folder from his absent grip; she supposed the topic of his and Roadhog’s conversation was still foremost in his mind, and it made her want to acknowledge it. Satya turned as though to leave, advanced a few steps, and then turned to glance over her shoulder.

“By the way,” she said coolly. “I am an architect, Junkrat. _Not_ a secretary.”

His mouth dropped open and a dull red flooded his cheeks as Roadhog broke into a wheezing guffaw, and Satya turned around, her demeanour as haughty as she could make it, and strode away. She would, however, be lying if she said she hadn’t been intensely conscious of the sway of her hips – or the gaze she could feel centred upon her.

 

* * *

 

Three days had passed since Satya had overheard Junkrat praising her body and she hadn’t yet forgotten it. In fact, she had been mulling it over quite… _intently_ , in her private hours.

She no longer objected to him speaking about her like that. Oh, she disliked the fact that he had the nerve to voice it publicly, but the fact that he thought her sexually attractive? Satya liked that. She liked it very much indeed.

The fact was, Satya was frustrated. Sexually frustrated, that was. She’d been celibate for the last few years and though her vibrators and other toys were all very well and good, they were no longer quite as good a substitute for a real, warm body as they’d once been. She had no time for a relationship, not now, with her career soaring to new heights, and had no inclination whatsoever to look for one, and while she might have tried a one night stand, she would need to _go_ somewhere, or get a dating app or otherwise _do_ things, and she didn’t want to put in the effort, nor did she want anyone who might… hang around. Loose ends displeased her and someone who would linger in the city, perhaps see her again from time to time, annoyed her. Satya had toyed with the idea of hiring an escort but had ultimately rejected it; if Vishkar inquired after the charge on her bank statement, things might get… awkward. Much had improved in India over the last century or so, but for some, the idea of sexual freedom for women was… not something to be publicised, and Satya certainly didn’t care to have her reputation precede her for anything other than her hard light.

That’s where Junkrat came in.

She knew he was sexually attracted to her. She was also reasonably sure that he was a man who didn’t particularly care for doing things by the book, so a one night stand would certainly be right up his alley. It wasn’t exactly up her alley, but as frustrated as she was, it was now quite an enticing proposition. Perhaps he’d want payment, or perhaps he wouldn’t, but either way, Satya was quite sure she could get him into her bed and out of it again with a minimum of fuss. He’d smirk, of course, and lord it over her, but the thought having someone between her thighs… she closed her eyes where she sat in her living room and let out a shaky breath.  The fact was, Junkrat wasn’t exactly what she’d call an ugly man; he never seemed to be entirely clean, and he was messy and loud, but his body was attractive. Well-muscled and tall, despite his lanky appearance, he didn’t disappoint on that front. She’d read somewhere once that funny men were always attractive, no matter what was happening with them facially, and she was somewhat dismayed to find that was true – Junkrat frequently made her laugh, though most of the time she managed to stifle it by biting hard on her lip. She could do worse, she was sure, if one ignored his criminal behaviour. Still, a one night stand was a one night stand, and she could ignore his record for a night. It was Thursday evening, and she had a meeting with Junkrat and Roadhog tomorrow – Satya had made up her mind. She would waylay Junkrat somehow, get him alone, and proposition him. If all went well, come Saturday night she would be naked and he would be, well. Deep inside her, if all went to plan.

A frisson of heat sparked within her at the thought and Satya pressed her hand into the silk robe covering the junction of her thighs; she was naked beneath her robe and felt her nipples peak against the cool silk as in her head, Junkrat knelt before her and spread her thighs. It wasn’t necessarily Junkrat himself who was getting her so turned on; it was merely the thought of human contact that had her riled, and it was with a relieved gasp that Satya let her hand slip between her legs and brushed her fingers over her clit. She was actually a little surprised at how wet she was; she must need Saturday night more than she’d thought, and didn’t quite know what she would do if Junkrat turned her down – explode, most likely. Still, she wouldn’t know what would happen until she asked him, and until then, she had to take care of herself. Satya planted her feet on the edge of her coffee table, opened her robe and her thighs, wove a vibrator from hard light and settled down to business.

 

* * *

 

She’d been jittery all day, which she didn’t particularly care for, but her meeting with Roadhog and Junkrat had just wrapped up and now the moment was at hand. They both stood up to leave, and she noted with pleasure that this time, Roadhog had the folder of pertinent information in his hands; he was far less likely to forget things, she was sure.

They headed towards the door as Satya toyed anxiously with her pen; it was now or never.

“Junkrat.” She called, pleased at how neutral her tone was. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

“What’s up?” He asked, turning around and rocking back on his heels. Roadhog paused, and Satya gave him a significant glance.

“Alone, if you don’t mind.”

Roadhog nodded and went out, and she could see him waiting by the lifts, through the glass walls of her office. Junkrat watched his bodyguard go and when the door was shut, closing them in alone, he turned to her curiously.

“What can’t Roadie hear?” He inquired, and Satya stood up, careful to keep the desk as a buffer in between them, but unwilling to sit. “Am I in trouble? Look, I dunno whatcha think y’know but it ain’t-”

“I have a proposition for you, one that doesn’t include your associate.” Satya had thought about the delivery of her plans, and had decided early on to keep it formal. It would, hopefully, prevent him from being too crude.

Junkrat’s brows shot up in surprise. “A proposition?”

“Yes.” Satya looked down for a moment and steeled her nerves, and then looked directly into his eyes, striving for confidence. “I know you find me sexually attractive.” She said bluntly, and his jaw dropped.

“Fuck. Uh, look. Didn’t know y’were there… wouldna said it if I’d known…” Junkrat scratched the back of his head, looking awkward.

“Well, I don’t particularly appreciate you cataloguing my… _qualities_ … in public.” Satya fixed him with a gimlet eye, and he visibly wilted. “However, that’s not what this is about.”

Junkrat looked bewildered. “It ain’t? I thought… uh, what’s it about, then?”

“It’s quite simple, really.” Satya paused and assessed his face; he was both nervous and clearly wondering where she was going with this. She stiffened her back, and continued. “I have not slept with anyone for quite some time. I want you to remedy this.”

For the second time that day, his jaw dropped. For several long seconds, he did nothing but stare at her, until the silence became uncomfortable.

“Crikey.” He finally croaked. “Uh… that ain’t really what I was… expectin…”

“What were you expecting?” Satya raised a brow at him.

“Jesus, I dunno… y’said proposition but I wasn’t expectin’ that.” He looked at her, suddenly appraising. “Y’not havin’ me on?”

“If you’re asking if I’m serious, I’m perfectly so.” Satya moved around the desk, coming to stand in front of him, folding her hands neatly before her. “If you need a reason, just know that I don’t have time for… anything involved.”

He was beginning to get over his shock; the beginnings of a smug smile was visible on his lips and she rather wanted everything settled before he could turn to mockery. Satya met his gaze calmly, but inside she was a froth of nerves. Would he accept, or refuse. “Well? What do you say?”

“That’s all y’want, ay? One fuck?”

“Yes.” Satya remained composed. “One night.”

“Where?”

“My apartment. If you want to eat, I’ll arrange something for dinner. I know a very good caterer…”

“Oh, I’ll _eat_.” Junkrat’s gaze went blatantly down her body, lingering on every curve, and heat sparked within her at the thought of him eating her out. She fervently hoped he wouldn’t be one of those weak-minded men who wouldn’t go down on a woman. Junkrat raised his eyes back to her face and she attempted to sort out her expression. “When?”

“Tomorrow night.” Satya eyed him for a long moment. “Do you accept?”

“Yeah, I accept.” Junkrat’s gaze dipped down to her cleavage, where just a hint of skin was revealed through her shirt, whose top buttons had been deliberately left unbuttoned in the hope that it would provide a little incentive. “What time?”

“Come at eight.” Satya moved back to her desk and ripped a blank sheet from her notepad, on which she wrote her address. She handed this to him and he studied the words for a moment, then slipped it carefully into the deep pocket of his shorts. “Junkrat.” Satya said delicately, wondering how to broach the subject. “Are you… that is… I’m not exactly… accustomed, to things like this. I only wondered… if there’s anything… I should know.”

He looked at her blankly, so she sighed irritably and spoke bluntly. It seemed to work well on him.

“Are you clean?”

His eyes popped wide and she had to suppress a smile.

“I would ask anyone I slept with. Are you clean? Because I am, and I have no intention of changing that status.”

Junkrat’s head tipped to the side. “What would y’say if I wasn’t?” He inquired, and her heart sank like a stone. He was infected with something. He must have caught her expression, because he hurried to say something. “Rhetorical question, that.” He said hastily, then drew himself up tall. “Don’t need t’worry, though. Clean as a whistle.” She must have looked somewhat sceptical, because he snickered. “Honest. Had a scare ‘bout a month ago, actually. Hog made me get doctored. All’s good.”

Satya blinked. “Oh. That’s good.” She would, however, have condoms on standby as well. He might be telling the truth, but then again, he was a criminal. “Well, I’m on birth control, so you don’t have to worry about that, either.”

Junkrat blinked, as though the question of pregnancy had never occurred to him. “Ah, roight, well, that’s good.” He nodded rather weakly at her. “You uh, got anythin’ else y’want to say?”

“I have one stipulation; that you shower before you arrive.” Satya smiled pleasantly at him. “I don’t want my apartment to smell like smoke. I’ll see you tomorrow, at eight.”

He blinked at her for a moment. “I’ll uh, see what I can do. Roight, see ya then.” Junkrat kept nodding, and walked backwards a few steps, before he whirled on the spot and made for the door. Satya went back to her desk and watched him go through her glass walls, a deep throb settled between her thighs. He pulled up at Roadhog’s side and she could see him gesticulating; well, she’d suspected he’d tell his friend, though she’d hoped he wouldn’t; at the very least, she hoped he was whispering. The elevator dinged open and the two Junkers stepped aboard, and Junkrat turned to look at her, and just before the doors closed, he caught her gaze and gave her a broad, smug grin, and Satya pursed her lips, wondering what she had just done.

 

* * *

 

Saturday evening found Satya pacing in her living room, nerves swirling in her belly. She had spent hours readying herself in her bathroom, soaking in her tub and exfoliating and waxing and moisturising and gods only knew what else. She was smooth as silk beneath her robe, which pleased her, but it was also all she was beneath her robe, which worried her. She didn’t want Junkrat to think… well, that she was a slut. She didn’t think it of herself, but she knew he was given to crude speech, and might think that way. Still, she was naked beneath her robe, and wet as hell; had been since she’d woken in the morning and known that she was finally going to have sex. Satya had refrained from masturbating all day, and now, at ten to eight, she was jittery and aroused and wanted nothing more than to come.

When her intercom beeped, telling her there was somewhat at the door, she whirled on the spot and then froze, then forced herself into action. Satya hurried across the room and opened the door – only to come face to face with two Junkers, instead of one. She stared for a moment, entirely unsure how to handle such a situation – what if Junkrat had assumed a package deal was on the cards? – but then Roadhog clapped a hand to Junkrat’s lanky shoulder in farewell and moved off down the hall, toward the lifts. Her gaze slid to Junkrat, who, she was very pleased to see, was wearing what was plainly a new pair of shorts and a button-down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves to accommodate his prosthesis. He was clean, too; a cautious sniff revealed cologne and soap, and the warm scent of man (and a hint of diesel, oddly enough), but no smoke.

He grinned at her, and held out a bottle of wine. “G’day.”

Satya took it with a surprised smile. “This is nice.” She said, looking at the label. A nice white moscato, it would do nicely, though Satya usually preferred something a little drier. Looking at Junkrat, however, she could see that he would have a sweet tooth. “Thoughtful of you.”

“Hog’s idea.” He admitted with a laugh, and she nodded.

“Come in.”

He ambled into her apartment with his hands in his pockets, looking perfectly at ease. Satya hurried ahead of him, into her kitchen, and he followed. Satya got down two wine glasses and poured out a generous measure; it would help her relax. She motioned to the neat pile of boxes sitting on her counter; the food she’d ordered had arrived not long before he had.

“Did you want to eat? I got a few things.”

“Not yet.” Junkrat came to stand close beside her, so close she turned around to keep him in check, and he took full advantage of it, and pressed her back against the counter, so close she couldn’t take a step without hitting him. “Give us some time t’work up an appetite, ay?”

Satya bit her lip at the suggestiveness of his words, and he gave her a wicked smile; all sharp teeth and promising glances, she could tell she was in for an interesting night.

“I suppose so, yes.” She said quietly, then squeaked in shock when his hands closed about her waist and lifted; Satya sacrificed keeping her feet in order to save her wine, and ended up sitting on the counter, Junkrat nestled between her spread thighs, his hands still resting on her waist. It was a thoroughly suggestive position, and she licked her lips slowly, watching his eyes darken as he watched her.

Junkrat gave her a grin and then reached into his pocket; for a moment, Satya could only stare, befuddled, at the small sheaf of papers he offered her, neatly stapled and folded.

“Saw how y’looked at me in y’office.” Junkrat said easily. “Thought it might make it easier t’offer up a full medical history, mm?” He took a sip of his wine and Satya opened the folded sheaf to find a medical report, detailing the STD tests of one Timothy Sanders. She raised a brow.

“Your name isn’t Timothy.”

Junkrat laughed. “Fake.” He assured her. “That’s the name on the card I used t’pay for the doctor, so that’s the name he called me.”

“I see.” Satya was relieved beyond measure – he _was_ clean. She flicked through the pages, verifying the date. “And… you couldn’t have caught something in between then and now?”

Junkrat shrugged. “Haven’t fucked since then.”

“Oh.” She gave him a look and put the papers down on the counter beside her, and took a fortifying sip of wine.

“There’s somethin’ I wanted t’ask ya.” Junkrat’s fingers were tracing patterns on her upper thighs, inching higher with each rotation, and it was extremely distracting.

“What was that?” Satya said, trying to ignore the sensations his touch awoke in her.

“Why me?” he flicked her a darkly inquisitive look. “Not that I ain’t happy t’be here, but look atcha. Surely y’could get a different bloke than me.”

“I could have taken someone else.” Satya agreed. “But I didn’t want to.” Junkrat’s eyes flew to her face and he looked shocked, so she elaborated. “That is, I don’t have time for a relationship, and I don’t want to bother with dating apps or going to a club or anything else that would get me a one night stand. It would take too much effort. You’re here, you find me attractive…” Satya shrugged one shoulder. “That’s enough.”

Junkrat raised one brow. “Y’must be pretty desperate.”

“I am.” She said simply; he’d find out in a minute, so there was no denying it.

Junkrat’s brows shot up, and then his hands moved on her thighs. “Yeah? Let’s find out.”

Satya went to protest; in all the ways she’d imagined him having her, on her kitchen counter was not one of them, and in any case, surely it was a bit soon? He’d barely been here for five minutes. Still, she couldn’t seem to find her voice when he gently tugged the knot that held her robe closed and pushed the silk aside at her thighs, making an appreciative noise when he realised she was naked underneath.

“Oh.” He said, voice rather hoarse, when his fingers dipped through black curls into her wetness. He sounded amazed, and very pleased. “ _Fuck_ , you’re wet. Y’really are desperate.”

Robbed of her words, Satya nodded mutely and clutched at his forearms, spreading her thighs wider as his fingers explored, rubbing delicately. Her eyes drifted closed and her teeth sank into her lower lip as he found her clit and swirled his fingers in soft circles. It felt so good to be touched by somebody again, and a whimper rose in her throat before she could stifle it.

Junkrat chuckled, the noise dark and aroused, and his fingers stopped their agreeable movements, making her eyes fly open. His face lowered to hers, stopping a hair's breadth away from her lips. “Don’t think you know how hot you are, Vaswani.” He said hoarsely, speaking slowly. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” She breathed, but stopped him for a moment. “You may call me Satya, if you’d like.” She murmured, and he looked very intently at her.

“Yeah?” His voice was hoarse and Satya didn’t quite know what his expression meant, but she nodded. She found it rather difficult to concentrate on what they were saying; his fingers still moved in a distractingly slow swirl over her clit.

“Yes. It’d be strange if you called me Vaswani… later.” Satya was proud of her coherent sentence as she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. “Guess it would. Don’t wanna be fucked t’the tune of y’last name, yeah?”

“Something like that.” She murmured, and he chuckled, fingers pausing for a moment, which made her whimper in displeasure.

“Hate t’disappoint ya, then… _Satya_.” Junkrat leaned in and as his mouth lowered to hers, his fingers resumed operations below. Satya clung to him, relishing how it felt to kiss someone, to have them touch her intimately – if he turned out to be terrible in bed, she was going to be so horribly disappointed, but if he continued the way he was now, she didn’t think she would be. He pulled one of her thighs over his prosthetic, spreading her wide as the fingers of his good hand smoothed through wet flesh and swirled over her clit, and Satya arched her hips into his touch and tried to hook her other leg around his waist.

Junkrat chuckled against her mouth and then he moved out of her grasp, ignoring her whimper – but then he put his hands on her thighs and spread them wide, and lowered himself to his knees before her. Satya watched with wide-eyed delight, and then her mouth curled into a smile.

“I’d hoped you’d do that.”

Junkrat cocked a brow at her. “Yeah?”

“Yes. I’d wondered if you might be the kind of man who might be scared of going down on a woman.” She said teasingly, trying to hide her breathlessness.

Both bushy brows rose in astonishment. “Just fer that-” He said haughtily. “-I shouldn’t. Still, I’m here now an’ I ain’t one t’waste an opportunity.” Without further ado, Junkrat leaned in and ran his tongue firmly along her centre, drawing a gasp to her lips. The long he spent between her legs, the more he proved that his mouth was just as good as his fingers, and Satya wove her fingers into his ragged blond hair and held on for dear life. With her legs slung over his shoulders and her heels digging into his back, Satya tipped her head back and cried out, heedless of the wineglass that was perilously close to being knocked over by her arching hips. Her breath was growing shallow; she’d been on the edge all day and it wasn’t going to take her long at all to finish, and it seemed she’d barely finished the thought before Junkrat took her clit gently between his lips and sucked, before he swirled his tongue over her, and she cried out, arching beneath him as that familiar feeling began to grow, fizzing in her veins and building within her core until she felt she’d die if he stopped, and then the bubble burst. Satya arched her back and cried out, her grip tightening on his hair until a few strands popped free beneath her fingers as electricity sparked through her blood. Despite this, Junkrat stayed below and kept on with his job until she sagged, panting hard, and tugged him more gently, in an indication that she’d had enough.

He rose to his feet, looking pleased, his mouth shiny with her slick and a smirk on his lips. Satya twined her fingers into his shirt and tried to regulate her breathing. She let her eyelids flutter closed as he moved close, hands straying to her waist. They stayed like that for a long moment, until Satya felt she’d recovered enough to open her eyes. She found Junkrat frowning at her, and the shock of it rather zapped her out of her pleasant post-orgasm bliss.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Nuthin’. Y’just didn’t say much, is all.”

Satya smiled. “You were much better than I’d expected, actually. I haven’t come that fast in quite a while.”

His grin was as sudden as it was broad, and he looked excitedly surprised. “Y’ _did_ need it.” His tone was just as surprised as his expression, and Satya laughed and slipped down from the counter.

“I did. Now, come this way. I don’t know about you but I don’t intend to spend the whole night on the counter.”

He laughed. “Where d’ya expect it, then?”

Satya arched a brow suggestively and waited, until his expression turned dark and he tugged her form into his.

“You naked under this?” He inquired hungrily, tugging at the silk covering her body. He’d exposed her lower half during his foray between her thighs, but her breasts still remained concealed to his gaze, despite her nipples, which pressed against the red silk and drew his gaze like a magnet.

“I am.” Satya confirmed.

“Hm.” Junkrat made an approving sound. “Thought I’d find y’all trussed up in one of those skirts. Was lookin’ forward t’peelin’ y’out of it, but this… it ain’t bad at all.”

Satya quite enjoyed the way he was looking at her, and let it show in her smile. “I think you like my skirts a little too much. As for now,” she pulled free of his hands and sashayed away, looking over her shoulder at the doorway of her kitchen. “are you coming, or not?”

Junkrat caught up to her halfway through the living room, catching her about the waist and whirling her around and leaning down to kiss her so thoroughly her head spun. He tasted of wine and minty toothpaste, and somehow, when it came from his lips, it wasn’t a terrible combination. When they broke apart he immediately ducked beneath her hair and sank his teeth into the junction of her shoulder; Satya gasped and clutched at his biceps, abruptly weak in the knees. Her neck had always been sensitive, and now, both so frustrated and so aroused, she felt as though he had quite literally set her ablaze.

She lifted her leg and hooked it around his waist, prompting a growl of satisfaction somewhere along the curve of her neck, and then his hand dipped to her other thigh and pulled, making her lift her other leg to his waist, leaving her entire weight suspended by his hands beneath her ass. Junkrat started walking then, withdrawing from her neck to scan their surroundings.

“Which way?” He asked, voice deep and raspy, and it took Satya a moment to respond as she licked dry lips.

“Through there.” She said, twisting her head to indicate the entrance to her bedroom. Though her apartment was a one bedroom affair, she’d designed it herself, along with the rest of the skyscraper, and her penthouse suite was one of her favourite places in the world; a place to relax and be herself, and she’d designed it to reflect that. A large open plan living/kitchen/dining area opened up along the east to an archway that continued up a flight of only a few steps into her bedroom, a spacious room lined entirely on one side with huge glass windows in place of a wall, to let her wake early, as was her habit, and enjoy a cup of tea with the rising sun before she went on her daily run. The sun had set by now, but she had neglected to activate her digital shades, which blocked out any and all light, and the full sweep of Utopaea was visible before them, the sight of which was enough to stop Junkrat in his tracks as he stared.

“ _Damn_.” He murmured, before he turned to grin at her. “Y’got one hell of a view.”

“Thank you.” Satya breathed the words, pleasure curling in her chest as it always did when someone complimented her living space. He seemed a little distracted, so she arched her hips against the hardness she could feel through their clothes, and raised a brow with a smile as he turned to look at her with a sharp intake of breath. “I think you were doing something?”

Junkrat chuckled darkly and resumed his movements, carrying her over to her enormous bed. Designed to look as though it were suspended in the air, Satya had included an optical illusion in her plans that made it look as though her bed were on its own platform, floating above the rest of her room.

“Damn.” Junkrat muttered again, gazing about as he tipped her roughly onto the bed and leaned down to cover her body with his. “Y’got one hell of a place here.”

“Thank you.” Satya replied, pleased with his obvious delight in their surroundings as she wiggled a bit, sinking further into her plush bedding, relishing the weight of his body on hers. “It took me a while to come up with a bedroom I liked, but I still enjoy it.”

Junkrat’s brows shot up. “You _made_ this?”

“Yes, I designed the entire skyscraper.” She told him, enjoying the impressed expression on his face as she spread her legs and he nestled between them, grinding his erection between her thighs. “I wasn’t the only one to build it, but the design is my own.” She swept a hand over the soft, neutral linens of her lowset bed and smiled. “I’m yet to tire of it, at least.”

Junkrat seemed fascinated. “What happens if y’get sick of it?”

Satya shrugged, the movement causing her silk-covered breasts to brush against his chest. “I’ll put in a request – and Vishkar would approve it, they’d never pass up an opportunity to have another of my designs in Utopaea – and I’ll build another skyscraper, with another penthouse suite.”

“That’s crazy.” Junkrat grinned down at her. “Y’realise that’d be total lunacy if it was anyone else speakin’?”

Satya laughed. “You’re one to speak of total lunacy, Mister Fawkes.”

Junkrat froze, his shocked expression replaced by something dark enough to send a spiral of electricity through her form.

“How… how d’ya know that? M’name. How d’ya know m’name?” He asked quietly, his fingers lacing with hers.

Satya blinked at him. “It’s on your file.” She wiggled her hips beneath him; the proximity of his body without any stimulation was slowly driving her mad.

“My file, huh?” Junkrat rocked his hips forward, the prominent bulge of his erection grinding against her sweet spot for a moment, making her gasp. “Didn’t know y’had m’file.”

This displeasure in his tone made her frown. “Of course we do. Roadhog, too. Do you think I’d work with someone without knowing a thing about them?”

Junkrat looked so upset at this she almost laughed.

“‘Course y’should!” He barked. “What happened t’privacy an’ all that?”

Satya arched a brow. “Your files are in the public record, Mister Fawkes. Anyone can see them.”

He blanched. “What?”

Satya nodded. “Your names, your details, your criminal records, your prison sentences, your current bounties, your wanted status… it’s all there.”

Junkrat ground his teeth. “Don’t like that.” He grabbed her waist and tugged her up a bit so her face was level with hers. “I’d appreciate it-” He murmured delicately, his tongue brushing gently over her lower lip. The sensation caused sparks to erupt in her belly and Satya parted her lips, hoping he’d take the invitation and cursing him when he didn’t. “-if y’didn’t call me that. My name is _Junkrat_.”

Thinking that he’d fuck her faster if she agreed, Satya nodded beneath him, staring up from beneath half-lidded eyes. “Very well.”

“Hm.” Junkrat dipped down to her throat and Satya arched beneath him, pressing her breasts into his chest as she turned her head to give him easier access. “Roight.” She heard him whisper against her skin. “Let’s see these gorgeous tits.”

Satya’s brows furrowed slightly at the vulgar expression, but the heat that flashed through her couldn’t be ignored, and she bit her lip as Junkrat sat back to kneel between her thighs in a position almost too explicit to bear, his features alight with hunger and curiosity as he slipped a finger beneath the edge of the crimson silk, which was somehow still concealing most of her breasts. Satya took a deep breath as he slowly peeled one side of her robe away, and then the other, leaving her bare under his gaze, and he grinned.

“Christ.” His grin widened as he met her gaze, his fingers skimming lightly over her ribs. “Never thought this’d happen for real.”

“Neither did I.” Satya replied, her eyes on his face and her fingers clenched in the bedding. Her body was a riot of arousal and heat, and she wanted to have him pin her to the bedspread and fuck her hard, but also to throw herself atop him and ride him until he surrendered his entirety to her. Torn between her two desires, she did neither, and watched, expectation rising beneath her skin as his gaze swept over her naked form.

Heh.” The corner of his mouth curled up as he gently skimmed his flesh hand briefly over the curve of her breast, ignoring her nipple and making her breath hitch. “Thought y’d be gorgeous – _knew_ y’d be gorgeous,” he corrected himself with a snicker. “didn’t quite think I’d get t’do more than imagine it, but.”

“Hm.” Satya pushed herself upright, too impatient and jittery to let him talk for a second longer. She pushed him back so he landed splayed on his elbows, and slipped astride him in the same instant. She let her fingers push at the fabric of his shirt for a moment, imagining him out of it, and lifted her gaze to his. “You talk too much.”

Junkrat snorted a laugh. “Christ, y’don’t need t’tell me that, love.” He watched her as she slipped his top button through the hole and parted the fabric gently, before moving to the next button. They were silent save for heavy breathing for the next few buttons, and then Junkrat made a frustrated noise. “Y’meanin’ t’take y’time?”

“You were.” Satya gave him her most evil grin. “I was perfectly happy for you to fuck me right then and there, but you wanted to talk, so now you are going to wait.”

His frustrated groan was immensely satisfying, but it was definitely a case of cutting off her nose to spite her face – his hardness was centred between her legs, and no amount of grinding was giving her the satisfaction she craved. Junkrat’s expression vacillated between enjoyment and frustration, and Satya had barely gotten through half of his buttons before his control shattered and he flipped her into the bedclothes with a muffled shriek. He ripped the shirt the rest of the way off himself, buttons springing in every direction as he hurled the fabric somewhere off to the side. Satya sat up from where she’d sprawled and hungrily pressed herself against him.

“Someone’s impatient.” She purred, and he growled deep in his chest, sending a thrill of heat through her.

“No fuckin’ wonder.” He growled, tugging her against his bare chest. “Fuckin’ _tease_.” His naked skin against hers lit her afire, and Satya’s only answer was to crush her mouth to his.

Her own arousal was threatening to take control of her, and Satya moaned into his mouth and dragged her nails down his chest. “Fuck me.” She whispered, ducking to the side to sink her teeth into the lobe of his ear, and Junkrat growled and seized her around the waist and flipped her over, pressing her deep into the bedding. Satya turned her head to the side and spat out a mouthful of fabric as Junkrat roughly pulled the fabric of her robe down her arms and threw it over his shoulder, and then traced his hands down the curve of her spine.

“Christ.” He hissed, his hands moulding over her ass. “Y’wanna get fucked hard, yeah?”

“Yes!” Satya cried out, clenching her fists in the bedding as excitement and heat mounted within her. “Junkrat, fuck me now!”

Junkrat swore harshly and slapped her ass hard, making her jump and shriek and turn her head to see over her shoulder, and Satya bit back a moan at the sight of him unbuckling his trousers.

“How d’ya want it?” He demanded, shoving his trousers down his thighs. “Christ, Satya, if y’want me t’be _gentle-_ ”

“No, not gentle.” Satya licked her lips and arched her ass in the air as provocatively as she could, his hands roaming and grabbing over her body. “Fuck me hard. Ruin me.”

“Oh, _Christ_.” He snarled, and yanked her thighs savagely apart. Satya closed her eyes, trembling in anticipation as Junkrat settled his cock into the cleft of her ass and began to grind against her, and then she couldn’t help her delighted cry when he leaned over her, bracing his metal arm by her shoulders and lowering the other to his cock, sliding between her legs and grinding along her slit, making her moan. Junkrat groaned as he poised himself at her entrance and Satya was ready to scream when he paused, teasing, but then he shifted his hips forward and slowly drove inside. Satya lowered her head and moaned into the bedding at the sheer sensation searing through her; pleasure burned through every nerve ending in her body and she couldn’t help the hitch in her breath as the warmth of his body settled over hers, crushing her into the bed. He wasn’t overly long but he was deliciously thick, and the stretch of him was enough to make her see stars. He entered her slowly, his hips pulsing forwards in slow, measured thrusts until he was seated fully inside her.

“Fuckin’ hell…”

Satya entirely agreed with him, her whole being focused on the delicious friction when he began to pull out, pausing with just the tip still inside her, before he slammed his hips home and filled her in a single hard thrust. The sensation made her jerk and cry out, and then Junkrat’s flesh hand wound into her hair and yanked her head back. The pain of it was pleasure balanced on the point of a knife and Satya cried out, the very breath knocked from her lungs as he filled her again and again. Gods, it was just what she’d craved; a warm body, a solid presence atop her and a thick, hard cock inside her, making her see stars with each savage thrust. It was so good; Satya closed her eyes, mouth open as each thrust forced the sounds of her arousal past her throat and it was all she could think about, the driving presence between her thighs and _oh_ – her lips parted in a choked cry as Junkrat let go of her hair, grunting with effort as he took a brutal hold on her hips and lifted her slightly – the angle of his penetration changed and suddenly he was hitting the perfect spot and it made her arch into his grip, trying to push back against him with every stroke of his cock inside her in order to get the friction she needed.

The sounds that echoed in the room were obscene and the scent of sweat and sex and diesel filled her nose and Satya loved every moment of it; she wasn’t usually like this but she was so hungry to be touched that her desire was overriding her common sense in favour of her baser needs.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re wet,” Junkrat grunted, his movements brutal against her ass, and then he pulled out.

Satya gasped in shock and indignation, twisting around to see why he’d left her empty and wanting. “What – is something wrong?”

“Nah, just want y’arse up in the air.” Junkrat’s fist closed around his cock, wet with her juices, and Satya watched with fire burning deep inside her as he slicked up and down his length a few times. “Hands an’ knees.” He barked, slapping her ass roughly again. “Get up.”

Her stomach clenched with a wave of dizzy heat and Satya did as she was told, arching her back once she was on her knees and presenting her ass to him. She spread her thighs to allow him greater access as she looked over her shoulder, eyes heavily-lidded.

“Aren’t you going to fuck me, Mister Fawkes?” She asked in her most sultry tone, and when Junkrat’s eyes flared with molten heat it made her stomach clench.

“Oh, y’gonna fuckin’ get it.” He muttered, grabbing her ass in both hands and squeezing as he settled behind her, his cock nestled into the cleft of her ass.

“You talk too much.” Satya told him, pushing back into his grip, and Junkrat chuckled darkly and took hold of his cock, lining himself up with her entrance.

“Dunno ‘bout that.” Junkrat said easily, as he entered her slowly enough to make her groan from the delicious friction of it.

“I think you do – _ah_!” Satya attempted to retort but dipped her head, toes curling. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, her entire being focused on the hard cock filling her up. Junkrat’s hips pounded against her ass, his grip on her hips the only thing keeping her from falling forward from the force of his thrusts. The wet slap of their movements echoed through the room, and Satya was unable to hold back her moans as the deep, unfettered thrill of being fucked hard spiked through her. Needing more pleasure, she braced all her weight on her metal arm and ran her flesh fingers down her belly, seeking the soft valley between her thighs. She found her clit with a shudder and worked herself quickly, her movements in time to Junkrat’s savage thrusts.

Heat and desire trembled through her body and Satya bit down hard on her lower lip as the soft, quick circling of her fingers over her clit began to draw lightning to her veins; a shiver ran down her spine and she arched her back in response. The pace of it was frantic and fast and Satya loved it; it was hard and messy and wet and the sound of it was obscene and like nothing her bedroom had heard in years and it was enough to bring her to her peak faster than she might have otherwise.

“Don’t stop!” She gasped out, toes curling, as she focused on the sensation bleeding through her body. Her fingers on her clit were spiking bolts of electricity through her bloodstream and she was close, she could feel it and if he stopped she’d kill him, she knew that much, she’d throw him off her balcony. Her focus narrowed until all she could think of was the river of heat radiating outwards from her core and threatening to split her to pieces. Satya dipped her head and closed her eyes as her orgasm hit, waves of pleasure sweeping over her form. She clenched around his hard intrusion and heard him groan, the rubber grips of his fingers biting painfully into the flesh of her hips.

“Fuckin’ Christ-” Junkrat fucked her throughout her orgasm and when the pleasure began to recede and she subsided against the bedding, gasping for breath, his movements began to loosen. “ _Fuck_ , Satya, can’t keep this up much longer-”

Satya was only dimly aware of his voice – she had to concentrate to make sense of the words in her post-orgasm bliss, but she turned her head to see him.

“Where d’ya want it?” He asked, his face a mask of pleasure and concentration.

“Wherever you want it,” Satya moaned impulsively. “ruin me.”

Junkrat snarled, his grip on her hips tightening as his thrusts turned jerky and uneven, before he filled her to the hilt and let go with a groan. Satya whimpered in response when he slowly pulled out, leaving her feeling empty but so fulfilled. Junkrat collapsed in a heap beside her and Satya slowly subsided onto the bedding, the post-fuck glow curving her lips into a satisfied smile.

“Jesus.” Junkrat mumbled, sweeping a hand over his brow and pinching his eyes shut for a moment, before he tipped his head to the side to glance at her. “Good?”

It took her a moment to gather her words as she tipped her own head to see him. “Mm. Very good.” Satya blinked slowly, feeling the throb between her thighs begin to slow as she became aware of the ache in her muscles.

Junkrat made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and shut his eyes, seemingly content to stay where he was for the moment. That suited Satya; though she wanted to peel herself up off the bed and clean herself up in the privacy of her bathroom, she was tired enough to stay right there – for the moment, at least. After a few minutes had passed and she had brought her breathing back to normal, she decided she couldn’t ignore the warm stickiness leaking down between her thighs any longer and so she slowly sat up.

“Oi. Where y’goin’?”

“To the bathroom.” Satya flicked him a slightly embarrassed look. “I need to clean up…”

“Oh. Roight.” Junkrat looked down his own naked body and eyed his softening cock, gleaming wetly under the dim lights. “Should do that too, reckon.”

“Can you wait a minute?” Satya asked, preoccupied with tucking the towel she’d placed on her nightstand this afternoon between her legs to take care of some of the mess. “I won’t be long.”

“Take as long as y’like, darl,” Junkrat grinned lazily at her. “I ain’t movin’ just yet.”

The pet name sent a spike of emotion through her, though what emotion it was, Satya wasn’t exactly sure. She declined to respond, instead choosing to stand up on shaky legs and wobble her way across the room. She reached her bathroom and shut the door with a sigh of relief, before she realised that her robe was wherever Junkrat had tossed it, and she would have to walk back outside – naked. Satya did not like the thought, and she frowned slightly as she turned her attention to the wetness between her legs. She wiped her tender flesh softly, a smile appearing on her face unbidden – she’d done it. She’d finally found someone she could take to her bed and soothe her mounting frustration with a minimum of fuss. She’d had two orgasms and neither of them had been in any way lacking, and she’d been fucked hard. No, Satya didn’t have any complaints right now.

Well, not if you didn’t count her lack of clothing, and she cursed herself for not having the foresight to put a spare robe in her bathroom. By now cleansed to her level of satisfaction, Satya put her dirty towels in her hamper and steeled herself, before she opened the door and walked as confidently as she could into her bedroom. Junkrat immediately tipped his head to the side to watch her, his gaze drifting along her naked body with a satisfied grin on his face. Satya went to her robe and slipped it on, waiting until the sash was securely tied before she spoke.

“You ought to get cleaned up.”

“Mm, guess so.” Junkrat peeled himself up off the bed and stretched; Satya stared at him out of the corner of her eye, for the sight of all those taut muscles were… not unpleasant. He headed into the bathroom and Satya’s gaze dipped down to his bare ass… that wasn’t an unpleasant sight either. She sat on her bed and scrolled through her emails for as long as it took for Junkrat to emerge, clean and smirking at her.

“I’m bushed.” He said with an arch of his brow. “Y’said y’got tucker, yeah?”

“I did, yes.” Satya stood up and motioned towards the kitchen. “This way.”

She led him into the kitchen and microwaved the food; Junkrat, with his lower half now clothed in his trousers, took the wine over to the sofa and sprawled across it. Satya brought the food and arrayed the boxes and bowls on the coffee table, and then squeaked in surprise when a warm arm wrapped around her waist and pulled. She overbalanced, reaching for support and finding it in the form of Junkrat’s shoulders as she fell into his lap, and he gave her a pleased grin.

“There we go.” He sounded incredibly satisfied, and Satya raised a brow.

“And I couldn’t sit on the sofa like a normal person because…?”

“‘Cause this is better.” Junkrat gave her an easy shrug. “Comfy. Nice arse. Good food. Grog. What could be better?”

“What a simplistic view you have of things.” Satya remarked, as she allowed herself to relax against him. As a matter of fact, it was quite comfortable; though he looked terribly skinny, he was quite a large man up close, and there was plenty of him for her to relax against. His arm was tucked around her waist, holding her close, and she could feel his cock nestled against her backside. Junkrat reached out, plunking a box of food in her lap before handing her a glass of wine and a fork.

“Oh, we’re sharing?” Satya asked rather rhetorically, opening the box – she couldn’t remember which one it was. It turned out to be laal maas, and Satya watched Junkrat curiously as he scooped up a rather large mouthful and plunked it into his mouth – in the next instant, his eyes shot wide and his face turned red, a whine coming from deep within his throat. Satya giggled to herself as he swallowed the mouthful with some difficulty and began to fan his open mouth, eyes watering.

“Jesus Christ!” He got out, and she reached over to the coffee table and handed him the bowl of yoghurt. Rather than use his spoon, Junkrat tipped half the bowl into his mouth and pinched his eyes shut, cheeks blown out like a chipmunk as he tried to get over the heat.

“Perhaps you should have some _murgh makhani_ instead.” Satya said, amused.

“Christ!” He said again, then squinted at her with bleary-eyed displeasure. “What the hell was that?”

“ _Laal maas_.” Satya ate a spoonful of it herself – she was showing off, but she couldn’t help it. It was a rather hot dish, but she hadn’t expected that much of a reaction. “I’d rather assumed, from your profession, that you’d be able to handle the heat.”

Junkrat narrowed his eyes. “I can handle the heat.”

Satya raised a brow and ate another mouthful of laal maas without any difficulty. Her mouth burned, but it was a pleasant burn, something she was used to. “Clearly, you can’t.” She reached over and handed him the box of butter chicken. “Eat this. It’s more suited to your… tastes.”

Junkrat accepted the murgh makhani and she almost laughed at how gingerly he ate the first tiny mouthful, but then he made a pleased hum. “Oh yeah, this is good. Chuck us the… bread shit, ay?”

Satya handed him the naan and he ripped it into shreds atop his chicken, and then he poked at the curry curiously. “What’d y’say it was?”

“ _Murgh makhani_. You would call it ‘butter chicken’.”

“Roight. An’ the hot shit?”

“ _Laal maas_ – it’s a mutton curry, made with red chilli.”

“Crikey.” Junkrat shook his head. “No wonder it’s fuckin’ hot.”

“Mm.” Satya dug into the laal maas with pleasure, while Junkrat stuck to the safety of butter chicken and naan. Conversation was sparse but relaxed, and Satya found that rather than being awkward, sharing a meal with the man who had just fucked her hard was… intimate, instead. She hadn’t expected it. The wine and curry had built a small and comfortable fire in the pit of belly and Satya relaxed against Junkrat, enjoying the sheer heat of him.

“Y’roight there?” He sounded amused, and Satya opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with a grin, naan in one hand and wine in the other.

“I’m comfortable.” She admitted with a happy sigh. “You’re very warm.”

Junkrat snorted with laughter. “Don’t I know it. Hog reckons I’ve got a furnace stashed somewhere in here.” He dropped the naan and rapped on his sternum with his metal knuckles.

“I don’t doubt it at all.” Satya replied, resting her fingers lightly on his chest. She traced the outline of his pectorals and then brushed her fingers over his nipple, enjoying the way it stiffened beneath her touch. Junkrat drew in a breath and when she looked up at him, she found him gazing down at her very intently.

“Whatcha doin’ that for?” He asked, voice rather hoarse, and Satya smiled and rather daringly leaned in to trace her tongue over his nipple and then employed light use of her teeth, enjoying the way he shivered lightly as she looked up.

“Why not?”

“Why not.” Junkrat muttered, almost disbelievingly. “ _Why not_ – c’mere.”

He all but threw his wineglass onto the coffee table and scooped her towards him, one hand beneath her jaw to tilt her face towards his as he captured her in a kiss. He tasted of sweet wine and spiced chicken and Satya shivered with delight and kissed him hungrily, threading her hands into his hair.

Junkrat’s hands settled firmly on her ass, squeezing and moulding the flesh firmly beneath his touch as Satya squirmed in his lap, feeling his cock flush against her leg and craving it between her thighs. She broke the kiss and Junkrat immediately sank his teeth into her throat, drawing a ragged moan.

“Help me,” Satya murmured, trying and failing to manoeuvre around, and Junkrat tightened his grip on her ass and lifted her easily, letting her twist around in his lap and settle with her thighs on either side of his. He lowered her back to his lap and Satya sighed in pleasure at the feel of his hard cock against her, and she began to circle her hips in delightful pressures, making them both gasp and groan. Junkrat’s hands roamed over her body as he kissed her deeply, and then with a deft flick of his wrist the tie of her robe came undone and the silk slipped from her shoulders, making her moan at the feel of his hands on her bare breasts.

Satya traced her hands down his deliciously muscled chest and found the button of his shorts; Junkrat’s hands landed on hers a moment later and hurriedly unfastened button and zipper, and Satya gripped his shoulders as she rose up enough for him to shove his pants down his thighs and then her hand was floating down between them to grasp his hard cock and bring it flush with her wetness and – _ah_. Satya closed her eyes, teeth fastened in her lower lip as he filled her, a breathy noise of desire welling deep in her throat. She let herself float for a moment, and her only point of contact with the world was the hard intrusion between her thighs, and Junkrat’s hands, tight on her hips.

She opened her eyes to find him gazing at her and leaned in for a kiss; Junkrat responded softly, teeth nipping at her lower lip and then soothing the sting with his tongue. She rose up gently and let herself descend, her breath escaping in a hiss of pleasure as that aching fullness captured all her senses. A slight wince caught Junkrat’s attention and he swept his fingers along her jaw.

“Sore?” He whispered against her mouth, and Satya nodded as she rose up again, his grip settling on her hips to help her.

“A little.” She said, feeling the pleasant sex-sore ache within her as she slid down again.

“Want to stop?” He asked, sounding as though he very much hoped she didn’t.

“No.” Satya breathed, kissing him deeply for a moment. “Just be gentle with me.”

“Mm.” Junkrat kissed her, alternating between her throat and her mouth as he moved with her, hips rolling upwards into hers as his hands on her hips helped her move to the rhythm she’d set, achingly slow and unspeakably erotic. The room was filled with the sounds of their slow sighs and gentle moans, and the echo of soft pleasure ran across her skin, humming with sensation wherever he touched her.

When Junkrat slipped a hand down between her thighs and began to circle, slow and slick, over her most sensitive spot she moaned into his mouth, tightening her grip on his shoulders in an attempt to anchor herself amongst the pleasure. Her release built slowly, a burgeoning swell of pleasure within her that pushed her towards the edge at a deliberate pace, and when the wave had washed over her, left her limp and gasping against him. Junkrat continued to move, prolonging her pleasure as he reached for his, and then his grip on her hips tightened and he groaned harshly into her hair, bucking deeply into her as he came.

They clung together for a few long, slow minutes, and Satya relaxed against him, luxuriating in the glow of contentment. His arms were comforting weights around her and his skin was warm, making her feel sleepy, but the pressing need to stop the inexorable progression of sticky white fluid down the inside of her thighs made her sit up and rise herself off him in preparation of heading to bathroom to clean herself up – for the second time that evening. The thought made a pleased glow settle behind her breastbone as she informed Junkrat of her intent and then headed to her bathroom, leaving her robe on the floor for the second time.

Satya was just cursing herself for this stupidity as she placed the towel she’d just been using to wipe between her legs in the hamper, when the door to the bathroom slid open and Junkrat appeared. He leaned on the doorjamb and folded his arms, appraising her naked body with an almost proprietary air.

“I’m nearly finished.” Satya said, mistaking his intent, and watched puzzledly as Junkrat waltzed his way in and flicked on her shower. He then reached out and snagged her waist, pulling her into his form. By now having cottoned on to what he wanted, Satya raised a brow.

“I thought you didn’t like showers.”

A flash of gold showed in his grin. “I don’t, as a general rule, but y’know, I make exceptions when there’s smokin’ hot sheilas involved.”

“Oh?” Satya looked at the water, and then doubtfully down between them. “Already?”

Junkrat laughed. “Not me.” He said, hands gripping her ass rather suggestively. “You.”

Satya concealed a smile and laid her palms flat on his chest. “I couldn’t possibly. I’ve come three times tonight.”

“Then you’ll come three more times, wontcha?” Junkrat seemed very self-assured as he glanced towards the running shower. “Can y’make a chair?”

Satya frowned, puzzled by this apparent non-sequitur. “A chair? Of course, but why?”

Junkrat tapped at his thigh, drawing her gaze. “Gotta sit in showers. M’arm an’ leg get rusty in water.”

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, darl.” Junkrat leaned in to nip gently at her ear. “All I need’s a chair.”

Satya turned in the circle of his arms and set to work; within a few seconds she had the wireframe of a chair formed and then she drew it into reality, smiling as she always did when she made a new construct, and the chair solidified beneath the flow of water.

Junkrat set about unlatching his prosthetics from thigh and arm, and then gingerly hopped beneath the water and sat down, before he patted his thigh invitingly with his one hand. Satya moved beneath the water herself and tipped her head back for a moment, letting her hair dampen down her back, and then she opened her eyes to find Junkrat watching her arm, looking surprised.

“Won’t the water ruin it?” He asked, concern lacing his gaze as he looked towards her face.

“No, it’s fully waterproof.” Satya caressed the crystal etched into her palm for a moment, brushing away a few drops of water. She then became intimately aware of his gaze drifting down to the water rolling over her breasts, and bit her lip against the answering rush of heat deep inside her. This heat was echoed in the look he gave her as he shifted her closer, and Satya shook her head even as she leaned in to meet his kiss.

“No,” she murmured against his mouth. “Not yet. I couldn’t possibly.”

“We’ll see.” Junkrat kissed her again, sounding rather confident in his abilities, and Satya supposed that considering the response of her body to his touch so far, he might just bring her to her forth orgasm. A delighted shiver ran over her skin at the thought, and Junkrat chuckled against her lips.

“Y’roight there?”

“Mm.” Satya closed her eyes as his hand moved to her breast, fondling one nipple until she sighed with pleasure, and then he moved to the other, while his mouth descended on her neck, teeth nipping and tongue laving along tender muscles until she felt quite boneless in his grasp, content to let him do what he wanted, for it felt so very good. She could feel his cock from where she straddled his lap; he wasn’t hard yet, and Satya felt some vindication at having been proven right, but another part of her was rather dismayed that she had to wait, while the rest of her was privately glad; she would be sore enough tomorrow.

Junkrat didn’t seem to be discommoded by the lack of a serviceable appendage; he’d found a suitable replacement in the form of his fingers, judging by the feel of him slicking slowly over her clit. Satya gripped him hard and moaned, first in pleasure and then in disappointment when he took his hand away.

“Oi.” Junkrat murmured the word as he nipped at the shell of her ear, and Satya struggled to concentrate for a moment. “Y’can make things, yeah?”

“Yes.” Satya arched a brow. “You want me to make something now?”

“Sure do.” Junkrat gave her a smile filled with promise. “Reckon y’could make something, oh, this long,” he held his hand and his stump a generous distance apart, “nice an’ thick, an’ oh yeah, make it a vibe.”

“A vibrator?” Satya gave him a coy glance. “and just what do you intend to do with that?”

“Oh, I reckon y’know that already.” Junkrat slide his hand down over her belly, letting his fingers stop in her thatch of black curls, just above where she craved his touch. “y’want it, dontcha?”

Satya bit her lip for a moment, and then settled for raising her hands to spin hard light between them, creating the wireframe of a waterproof bullet vibe, and then she drew it into reality and plucked it from the air. Junkrat made a pleased sound and took it from her, and turned it on. The low buzz steadily increased in volume as he turned it up until it was on the highest setting, and he gave her an expectant look; Satya put her hand on his, feeling the intense vibrations running up her palm, and raised a brow.

“Not unless you mean to kill me with it.” She said, and Junkrat laughed and turned it down to the lowest setting.

“That better?”

“Much.”

Junkrat settled the tip of the vibrator against her collarbone, holding her gaze as he dragged it slowly over her skin until he reached a nipple, holding it there until she squirmed, only for him to repeat it on her other breast. Satya anchored herself by holding onto his biceps as he moved the vibrator slowly south, the steam and the heat of water making her feel as though she were enclosed with him somewhere, a haven where only they two existed. Satya trembled in anticipation as he reached her navel and continued further, and when he nudged the vibe through her curls and settled it just above where she needed it most, bit her lip, caught between an agony of want and breathless fear of over-sensitivity.

Junkrat held her gaze as he moved the vibe down and then pressed it unrelentingly over her clit; Satya gasped and squirmed, but short of removing herself from his lap altogether, she had no choice but to submit to what he wanted, and what he wanted was apparently to stimulate her half to death. Such was the intensity of the vibrations over her sensitive flesh, Satya could hardly move, instead clinging to him hard with her head buried in the hollow of his throat, nails digging into his arms as he ran the vibrator in firm circles over her clit. A desperate whine escaped her throat and Satya could feel it building, though she was entirely unsure as to whether she’d be able to stand another orgasm – it felt so good it hurt, and her entire body thrummed with electricity, heat arcing through her blood and buzzing over her skin.

Oversensitive and over-stimulated, it didn’t take long for her orgasm to pulse over her in waves, muscles tensed and eyes clamped shut, her nails digging into his shoulders as she held on for dear life, hips circling frantically in an effort to escape the intensity of the vibrations or to get closer, she didn’t quite know. As the ecstasy of her release faded from her blood, the intensity became far too much to handle and she grabbed his wrist and jerked the vibrator away before she subsided into the hollow of his throat, gasping and clutching at him as she tried to recover her breath. Junkrat chuckled, a deep and pleased sound that she felt in his chest, and his arms came around her to hold her close.

Satya barely noticed him stroking his hand through her wet hair, water still streaming over their forms as she trembled quietly, recovering. When she at last lifted her head, she found Junkrat engaged in quiet contemplation of her hair, running the damp strands through his fingers. He looked down at her as she moved and gave her a truly satisfied grin.

“Toldja.” He sounded smug, and Satya felt the corners of her own mouth rise, unbidden.

“Oh? And just what was that?”

Junkrat’s grin widened as he splayed his one hand over her waist. “One, two, three, four. Now for number five, ay?”

He made a motion like he was planning on slipping his fingers between her thighs and Satya grabbed his hand and jerked it up level with her face.

“Not now.” She informed him. “If you even think about touching me there I will-”

“Explode? Dunno if y’noticed, but that was the general intent.” There was a grin playing around his mouth and Satya rolled her eyes.

“Kill me, you mean.” She said drily. She was still holding his hand up, and Junkrat reached out with his finger to trace over her lower lip, and Satya’s mouth went dry. She parted her lips, watching him as he traced her mouth, and then she let her tongue dart out to touch him. Junkrat’s eyes darkened and he pushed his fingers slowly into her mouth, his breath hissing between clenched teeth when she began to suck lightly, using her tongue. Satya could feel his cock stiffening against her thigh and smiled around his fingers at the thought.

She was far too sore and oversensitive to contemplate letting him between her thighs just yet, and yet the subtle grinding she could feel him doing told her he wanted more. It wouldn’t be fair to deny him, she reflected. Not after she’d had four orgasms, and he, only two. With this charitable thought in mind, Satya removed Junkrat’s fingers from her mouth with a lewd _pop_ and herself from his lap with a promising smile, and lowered herself to her knees in the rushing water, the better to inspect her prize.

Junkrat’s cock was perfectly crafted, she had to admit, as she cupped the appendage in her hand and examined it. Not long enough to make deep penetration hurt, which she appreciated, but delightfully thick and girthy enough to give her that wonderful stretch she craved. No, as far as cocks went, he possessed a prime specimen. Satya traced her finger along a prominent vein, enjoying the way his cock twitched beneath her touch, and when she glanced up, she found Junkrat looking down at her very intently, his ears flushed red.

“Y’uh-” He had to clear his throat. “Y’look like y’gradin’ my cock.”

Satya smiled rather wickedly, struck by a thought. “Duties of a secretary, hm?”

Junkrat’s lips parted and he licked them meditatively. “Um,” he said. “yes. De–definitely. What d’ya think?”

Satya had not really anticipated such a question, and to avoid the awkwardness of choosing words, she dipped down and pressed a gentle kiss to his cock, lips plush and soft against the velvet skin of him. “Well, let’s see,” she breathed, and bent her head to her task. “You taste good,” she noted, having rolled her tongue over the head of him. She employed a long stroke of her fingers, up and down. “You’re so thick,” she purred, enjoying the way his breath hitched in his throat. “and most importantly, you know what to do with it.”

“Y-yeah?” He croaked, hips pulsing up slightly, trying to push further into her grasp.

“Yes.” Satya said teasingly, and let him go completely, prompting a desperate whine. “In fact, I think you’ll do nicely.”

Junkrat’s eyes widened slightly, and his fingers flexed on his thigh. “For what?” he asked hoarsely, and Satya kept that information to herself, choosing to bend down to her work instead.

Junkrat’s good hand sifted into her hair with a small sound in his throat as she let her tongue lather over the head of him, her fingers wrapped firmly around the thick base. Satya set out to tease; brief, gentle strokes interspersed with slow, lingering kisses, until he whined deep in his throat.

Satya glanced up, amused, and found two spots of red burning high on his cheekbones. “Do you like that?” She asked, and his flush darkened.

“That’s – that’s a dumb question,” he managed, and Satya smiled and bent back to her task. She smoothed her metal fingers over the sharpness of his hipbone and let her tongue play gently over the head of him, teasing lightly until he groaned and tightened his grip in her hair. Satya obeyed his silent ask and took him into her mouth, sucking lightly as he thrust gently in time to her movements. His mouth was ajar, red smudged across his cheeks as he stared down her, as though the sight of her sucking his cock was something he wanted to remember, and Satya found she enjoyed that particular thought more than she should. She glanced up to meet his gaze as she dipped down, breathing through her nose as she took him fully into her mouth, and then withdrew in order to do it again. She didn’t quite dare to deepthroat him – she was out of practice and certainly wasn’t looking to embarrass herself tonight, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Junkrat’s moans were growing louder as she sucked him off, his hips pulsing forward to thrust into her grip and into her mouth, and Satya lathered her tongue generously over the head of him before she met his gaze and took him back inside her mouth, mindful of her teeth, and moaned around him.

Junkrat gasped sharply and gripped her head tightly. “ _Fuck_ , Satya, I’m close-” He groaned,  and Satya felt a thrill of excitement and pulled him free for a moment to lather her tongue along the underside of his cock.

“Good,” she purred. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

Junkrat’s eyes flared and he groaned as she bent back to his cock and took him deep once more, his grip in her hair helping her as she kept up her pace, ignoring the tiredness of her jaw.

“Fuck, _Satya_ – I’m gonna – _ngh!”_ Junkrat’s hips pulsed forward and his hands in her hair held her there as he came hard in her mouth. Satya breathed hard through her nose as he filled her mouth with thick, salty come, and she swallowed his load before flicking her tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock until he shivered and pulled free of her mouth.

Junkrat leaned back against the shower wall, chest heaving as he panted, and Satya wiped her thumb at the corner of her mouth and brushed her wet hair back, before she rose to her feet.

“I hope that was good for you,” she asked almost shyly, and Junkrat cracked open his eyes and gave her a tired grin.

“It was fantastic an’ y’know it,” he told her, which made pleasure spring up in her belly.

“I’m glad.”

“Y’gonna give us a hand? Better give us a moment though. Need a breather after that.” Junkrat grinned at her and closed his eyes, and Satya took advantage of the moment to step out of the shower and wring out her wet hair, before wrapping herself in a towel. At Junkrat’s indication, she switched off the shower and gripped his arm as he stood, and then, one-legged and dripping wet, he leaned on her as she helped him across the slippery tiles. Once on the more stable environment of her bedroom rug, he took the towel she offered him before drying himself roughly, and then Satya watched in astonishment as he hopped across the room and collapsed on her bed, naked and steaming in the air-conditioned room.

She approached him in order to inquire as to what he thought he was doing, but Junkrat reached out and snagged her arm before she could, and before she knew what was happening, Satya found herself toppling over and landing beside him.

“Junkrat!” She gasped out. “What are you doing?”

“Goin’ t’sleep is what the fuck I’m doin’,” he told her, rolling through the vast expanse of her bedding until he was covered. “Think I got the energy t’do jack shit after that? Y’damn near sucked my soul out.”

Satya ignored the pride this statement gave her in favour of raising one brow at him. “You’re not leaving?”

Junkrat glanced at her. “Why? Y’want me t’go?”

She bit her lip. “I… I had thought you would leave once you were… done.”

“Night’s not over yet,” he pointed out, with a certain amount of promise that made her clutch her thighs together. “Go t’sleep, yeah? I got every intention of startin’ my mornin’ off between those lovely thick thighs of yours.”

Satya grinned. “I believe that falls outside the perimeter of ‘one night’.”

Junkrat tipped his head to the side and gave her a particularly wicked smile, gold teeth flashing. “Hope y’don’t think I play by the rules, love.”

Satya rolled over onto her back and made herself comfortable – she was rather more damp than she would prefer to be while in bed, but she didn’t think she possessed the strength to go back for her towel, and so she closed her eyes and pulled the covers up over both of them.

“I didn’t think that, funnily enough,” she said, continuing the train of thought, and Junkrat snickered, then yawned.

“Yeah? Good. Fuck, I’m bushed. G’night, Satya.”

“Goodnight, Junkrat,” she murmured, and let herself drift off on a bed of sex-sore muscles and the post-fuck bliss that came with breaking her stretch of celibacy.

 

* * *

 

Satya knew she was dreaming, but that didn’t stop her from enjoying herself immensely. In her dream, a tall, handsome stranger was in her bed, warm hands stroking her naked body as they kissed and nibbled at her neck, kindling a fire in her core.

Satya lifted her hands and sifted them anxiously through the hair of her night-time guest, urging them on as they sank their teeth into the junction of her throat and making her moan.

“Oh, _fuck_ , you’re hot,” they moaned, in a distinctly Australian accent, and Satya blinked sleepily, opening her eyes to find that while she’d been dreaming, the warm weight atop her and the growing wetness between her thighs was all too real.

“Mmm – what time is it?” She asked, hands lifting to graze over Junkrat’s muscular shoulders as his teeth pressed and his tongue laved down the column of her throat, and he chuckled slightly.

“Dunno. About two, I think.” He didn’t stop what he was doing, and Satya slowly spread her thighs to let the warm weight of him settle between her thighs. They were both still naked, and there was nothing to stop him from feeling how wet she was, which made him grin against her throat.

“You feel so fuckin’ good,” he murmured, grinding slowly between her legs and making her moan. Satya dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades and kissed him back when his mouth met hers, her legs sliding up to cross behind his back as he slowly slid inside, capturing her moan as he filled her to the hilt. Satya closed her eyes and concentrated on the sublime feeling of him inside her, until he moved and she winced, a gasp escaping her at the soreness between her thighs – a mere few hours was not enough to recover from the physical effects of a great deal of sex after a long time without.

“Sore?” Junkrat asked, forehead pressed against hers, holding her body flush to his.

“Yes,” Satya breathed, and smiled softly when he kissed her forehead gently and began to move once more, his movements slow and sure.

“We’ll go slow,” he murmured, and Satya nodded and held onto him as he filled her, stroke after slow, inexorable stroke, driving her towards some infinitesimal peak. It was intimate, shockingly so, and Satya found that such gentle love-making in the hands of a man who could be so rough aroused her to the point of making her feel as though she’d die if he stopped. Junkrat showed no inclination of such a thing, however, and his tenderness as he loved her struck something within her soul, and Satya found herself rising to meet him as the burgeoning heat within her sparked and caught fire, before it burned away to nothing and left her in a mindless haze of pleasure, until Junkrat groaned into the crook of her neck and came inside her, his arms tight around her as the world regained its equilibrium round them both.

Satya lowered lead-heavy limbs to the mattress and released her hold on him as Junkrat rolled from his place atop her and came rest in the bedding with a soft groan. Satya managed to roll onto her side and he met her halfway, tucking her against his chest. There was a new intimacy between them, she could feel it, but her climax had left her mind clouded with the sweetness of release and so Satya was unable to do much more than curl against him and drift back into the soothing dark of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Satya awoke feeling strangely rejuvenated, and for a long moment, she couldn’t work out why, exactly, she felt so refreshed and yet so tired, and then the warm man she was cuddled against moved in his sleep and made her heart leap into her mouth before she realised it was only Junkrat.

_Only Junkrat…_

Satya traced her fingers over his chest for a moment as the events of last night trickled back and she smiled, pleased at how thorough a job he’d made of bedding her exactly like he’d promised. Though her morning routine beckoned, Satya remained where she was, feeling very comfortable. She did need to go to the toilet, however, so she regretfully disentangled herself and left Junkrat asleep as she headed to the bathroom.

Refreshed and rejuvenated by the cold water she’d splashed on her cheeks, Satya headed back to her bed, still naked. She’d been somewhat disconcerted to discover the sticky mess between her thighs and until she’d remembered Junkrat waking her in the night to take care of her once more, she’d been quite confused, but now, clean and relaxed, she had every intention of getting back into bed.

Satya wiggled her way back in, lying down beside him with a thrill of excitement as Junkrat, still fast asleep, moved against her to bring her close to his sleeping form, his good arm draped over the dip in her waist. She lay there in the blissful early-morning haze for a while, until Junkrat stirred beside her.

He peeled open one molten eye and regarded her for a long moment before the eye slipped shut and Satya smiled wryly, smoothing her hand along his jaw as he groaned and opened his eyes properly.

“G’mornin’.” His voice was slurred from sleep and Satya leaned in to press a kiss to his chin, as she couldn’t quite reach his mouth.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Like a god damn baby.” Junkrat reached up to scratch his unshaven cheek, then grinned at her and kissed her forehead gently. “You?”

“Very well,” she breathed, before dimpling at him. “though I’d have slept better if I hadn’t been woken in the middle of the night by someone I won’t mention.”

A deep flush mantled his cheeks and Junkrat grabbed her waist, pulling her up so her eyes were level with his. “Might be wrong but I was thinkin’ y’didn’t mind it,” he said almost conversationally.

“I didn’t mind it.” Satya breathed, stroking her fingers along his sharp cheekbone. In some ways, she couldn’t quite believe last night had actually happened – just like there was a part of her that couldn’t believe she’d just woken to find a tall, well-built, naked man in her bed.

“Yeah? That’s good,” Junkrat said huskily, his hand sliding down to grip her ass with the most interesting grip. “part of the plan, that was.”

“Oh, was it?” Satya asked teasingly, and kissed him quickly. Junkrat kissed her back eagerly but also – there was tenderness in his kiss, and it was enough to disconcert her, though she didn’t break the kiss as it deepened and she wound her arms around his neck, holding on tight.

When they parted, Junkrat brushed his thumb over her lower lip, reddened and full from the pressure of his stubble against her, and gave her a look she couldn’t quite decipher. Desire, certainly, and pleasure, but also – regret? Butterflies rather abruptly sprouted in her stomach and Satya leaned forwards and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, convinced he regretted last night. Junkrat didn’t really act like it, however – he stroked his fingers up and down her spine in a manner that soothed her immensely, and by the time his stomach growled loudly, she was able to laugh and tease him.

“I see someone worked up an appetite,” she told him, pulling back to see his face. Junkrat grinned and took a firm handful of her ass before replying.

“Fuckin’ oath I have, but let’s have some brekkie first, hm? Need some stamina if I’m gonna fuck you this mornin’.”

Satya smiled at him, a thrill of excitement running down her spine. “Let’s eat.”

Breakfast took a long time to prepare, mainly because Junkrat kept finding every excuse to ‘help’ her – as she cooked, he’d distract her, ask inane questions, poke about on her counter, and fit himself to her body, arms tight around her waist and cock ground firmly against her ass. She finally managed to complete the meal, however, and sat down with him at her dining table. He’d put his prosthetics back on but had stolen one of her robes, and it made her smile every time she looked at him and saw the teal silk straining at the shoulders, or riding three-quarters of the way up his thigh and generally doing a rather poor job at clothing his sizable six-foot-six male personage when used to her more modest size.

He acquitted himself admirably, as a matter of fact, until Satya was just putting the last of their dishes into her dishwasher, when her phone rang. Glancing at the display, she realised it was Sanjay and put her finger to her lips to indicate that he should be quiet before she answered.

“Good morning, Sanjay.” She greeted her boss in Hindi as she widened her eyes in warning as Junkrat eyed her speculatively, and then the most evil expression crossed his features – Satya narrowed her eyes in response and tried to back away, but hit a wall and became trapped as Junkrat dropped to his knees before her and parted the silk of her own robe. She shook her head furiously at him even as she answered Sanjay’s question, but Junkrat would not be deterred and pushed her thighs easily apart, though she’d clamped them shut. Her fingers tangled into his hair and pulled but then he found her slit and licked her in a long, wet stripe that made her gasp.

“Satya? Is something the matter?” Sanjay’s voice in her ear brought her back to reality and Satya twisted her handful of his hair hard, which only made Junkrat’s shoulders shake with suppressed laughter as he dedicated himself fully to his job.

“Um…” Satya cleared her throat and tried again. “I’m sorry, I – I – kicked my toe.”

“Ah, I see. Back to the Amanush job, Satya, the problem is we need those files by Saturday at the very latest, and I’m just not sure…”

Sanjay’s voice faded to a tinny buzz in her ear as Satya clenched her teeth and held her breath to avoid crying out as her hips rolled into Junkrat’s face. Her grip on his hair was no longer pulling him away – she was now holding him against her, craving the pleasure he could bring, but she also knew that if he made her moan while on the phone to her boss, she’d be forced to kill him then fake her own death and move to Antarctica.

The tiniest noise escaped her and she felt Junkrat’s satisfied purr as he took her clit between his lips and gently sucked, and her knuckles whitened as her grip in his hair tightened.

“Satya?” Sanjay interrupted his monologue, and heat burned on her face, with more than one source.

“I’m sorry – it was just – really hard. I kicked my toe really hard.” She tried to regulate her breathing and her tone with every fibre of her being, but Sanjay had always been able to smell a rat, and she gritted her teeth as Junkrat lifted one of her thighs and laid her calf across his shoulder, and then new angle – _oh_.

“Are you sure, Satya? It sounds as though there’s… something else.”

“Quite sure.” Satya closed her eyes and rocked her hips up in retaliation as Junkrat performed things with his tongue that ought to be illegal. Sweat was beading on her temple, and then when he brought his hand up and slipped two fingers inside her to curl perfectly at her sweet spot, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, and knew this wasn’t something she could win. “Sanjay, I’m afraid now isn’t a good time.” Her voice was more or less steady, but heat was spreading throughout her pelvis and Satya knew that if she didn’t escape the call soon, something terrible would happen. “I’ll have to speak to you later, I’m terribly sorry but now isn’t the best time. Goodbye Sanjay,” she said in a rush, and hung up before he could protest.

Free to be noisy at last, Satya dropped her phone unceremoniously to the floor and wove both hands into her hair with a low moan as he sucked at her clit and fingered her slowly. She was still sore and he respected that, keeping his touch tender and light, and it was enough to make her feel weak in the knees. Satya sagged against the wall, head thrown back and her back arched as she moaned, her fingers doing their best to pull him closer as her heel dug into his spine for the same reason. Heat seared through her blood and she could feel herself nearing her peak – she closed her eyes and cried out as the wave washed over her and her hips bucked against his mouth.

Junkrat’s firm grip on her waist held her up as her knees buckled, and he lowered her gently to the floor and pulled her into his arms as her orgasm began to abate, and when she had recovered enough she opened her eyes to frown at him.

“That was my _boss_ ,” she began in scandalised tones, and Junkrat dissolved into laughter, his mouth shiny slick with her juices. “It isn’t funny,” Satya continued, though she couldn’t quite help her smile.

“It’s fuckin’ hilarious, darl.” Junkrat brushed her hair out of her eyes and then pulled the sleeve of her robe down, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze. “Christ, y’got some nice titties.”

“Thank you,” she breathed, feeling rather absurdly self-conscious. She could feel his cock, bulging against the silk of his ill-fitting robe and pressed hard against her thigh, and reached for him. Junkrat’s breath hissed out and he leaned his forehead against hers as the fabric proved to be no impediment and she began to stroke. He felt so nice in her hand, but what was nicer was watching him so obviously fall apart; Satya watched his face intently throughout, and when he was nearly there, eyes fixed dreamily on hers, there came a crashing blow at the door.

Satya nearly jumped out of her skin but Junkrat swore harshly and led her hand back to his cock, wrapping her fingers around his hardness and helping her jerk him off.

“What was that-” she cried, only to have Junkrat shake his head as though he were angry.

“What time is it?” he groaned, and Satya looked at the clock on the wall automatically.

“It’s half-past ten,” she answered, and he scowled.

“Fuck off a minute!” He shouted hoarsely, and there came another rude crash at the door, and then silence.

“What on earth…?” Satya asked, tightening her grip and making him moan.

“Hog.” Junkrat managed to get out. “‘S when I was… ‘sposed t’be leavin’.”

“I see.” Soothed by this rational explanation, Satya continued her movements, though she did feel discomforted by the idea of Roadhog waiting outside for them to finish. Still, it would be cruel to leave Junkrat now, and so she leaned in, kissing him deeply. He clung to her, hands roaming over her body as she sped up her movements and he whined deep in his throat, clutched at her, and came in her hand. Satya didn’t stop until she had wrung every drop from his core, and left him a shuddering mess on the floor as she used the corner of his robe to dab at the slick of pearly white coating her fingers.

Junkrat groaned and sat up, giving her a grin that turned into a frown as he glanced towards the front door.

“Uh… well, I ‘spose I’d better be goin’. ‘Fore Hog breaks down the door an’ everythin’.”

“I suppose you must,” Satya replied quietly.

Junkrat got nimbly to his feet and extended his hand to hers; taking it, Satya let him pull her upright, and followed him into her bedroom. Junkrat had no belongings besides the clothes he’d worn, so she ran a brush through her hair whilst he dressed, and when he came out of the bathroom in his button-down shirt, looking respectably neat if one ignore his messy hair, she offered him a smile and walked him to her front door. Satya was just reaching out to grasp the door handle when Junkrat grabbed her waist and spun her around, and kissed her. Pinned against the door as she was, Satya melted into the kiss, threading her hands into his hair as she parted her lips for his tongue, every inch of her body moulded along the strong lines of his.

The kiss ended and Satya breathed for a moment, eyes closed, his forehead pressed to hers. Subtle pressure at her hand made her look down but then Junkrat kissed her again, hot and brief, distracting her from the paper he’d slipped into her palm.

“Roighto, reckon this is it,” he said softly. “Might see ya round.”

“Of course. Goodbye, Junkrat, and… thank you. I enjoyed myself.”

The corner of his mouth hitched up. “I did too. See ya, Satya.” He let her go and was gone before she could formulate a response.

Satya stayed where she was for a few moments, staring at the door. She felt quite remarkably alone, and then – she glanced down to see what he’d given her, and unfolded the slip of paper to find it was part of the receipt from their dinner last night, with Junkrat’s chicken-scratch handwriting boldly scrawled across it. A phone number. _His_ phone number.

Satya smiled to herself and headed back to her room, where she tucked the slip of paper into her daily journal and went to get ready for work. It was an invitation – a promise of more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> do I have an excuse? no


End file.
